A Different Girlfriend
by Kio-MikiCardBlood
Summary: Su vida cambia... Nadie se esperaba algo así... Y menos él... Pensaba que esto debía ser una broma , pero no lo era, la desicion De esta persona hará que él, haga un infierno la vida de Lilium... Nunca la aceptaría... Podrá algún día enseñarle que la belleza que se debe valorar es la que esta adentro y no lo de afuera...


Una joven miraba por la ventana de la limusina, el hermoso lago azul que se podía reflejar el amanecer, y a unos cuantos metros estaba una mansión, la que muy pronto sería su nuevo hogar.

En unos minutos...llegaron, la Kushina se detiene; el chofer habré la puerta del conductor , para bajar y dirigirse a la parte de atrás, para abrir la cajuela, para comenzar a sacar las cosas de la muchacha que seguía dentro del auto, al sacar las cosas y dejarlas en el suelo, se fue abrir la puerta, donde sale la joven mirando el lugar que estaba rodeado de árboles.

-Cuidese Lilium-sama.—Le dijo antes de retirarse el hombre de edad mayor, quien era el chofer de su familia por años.

-Lo haré.—Hace una reverencia , al ver a su chofer para partir dejándola en la nada.

Lilium, había cumplido los 16 años hace poco, ella era la hija única, de un gran empresario que era una persona fría que nunca vio mostrardole un lado de amor así ella,aunque él, era cruel, lili, lo amaba como fuera, siempre obedeciéndole en todo lo que decía, aunque no le gustara, aceptando ser enviada a un lugar que no conocía donde emepezaria a vivir, extrañó pero se debía obedecerse.

Miró el portón grande de rejas color negro, donde adentro estaba la mansión con un aspecto misterioso...algo que no le daba buena espina, al entrar, camina por los alrededores pasando aun lado de la fuente, donde la brisa mueve sus flequillos largos, que tenia a los lados de sus rostro, el viento comenzó a mover las hojas de los árboles y en eso en otra parte arranca algunos pétalos de los rosales que habían en el jardín , llevándolas a la dirección donde se encontraba la chica, que vio los pétalos caer algunos en el agua , rozando y haciendo que se moviera, y las otras cayeron en su cabello largo que le llegaba a los muslos, que llevaba peinado una media cola de caballo con una trenza sin dejar ningún pelo castaño suelto... Continua su recorrido, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Al llegar ,comienza tocar pero nadie responde...vuelve a tocar pero nada...se da media vuelta hasta que...Escucha el sonido del rechinido de la puerta abrirse, gira con una mirada de sorprendida al ver como se abría sola, ella acerca su mano para empujarlo para poder entra...

Pasa mirando a los lados.—¡Perdon por entrar así! —Nadie le contesta , ella entra a la casa, donde la puerta se cierra por si sola.—¿Hay alguien?.—Al ver que ninguna señal, suspira cerrando los ojos y volviendo abrirlos.

Comienza a caminar todo derecho con pasos lentos , donde se detiene para ver a los lados, primero el lado izquierdo y luego el derecho, ahí llama su atención un chico recostado en el sillon, sin pensarlo se va a esa dirección.

-Lo siento...por molestarlo pero...—Estura su brazo para acerca mano hacia a él, donde solo rozarlo lo siente frío.—Disculpe, se encuentra bien.—Toma la mano del chico, para girarlo, para buscar su pulso, al no sentirlo, saca su bolsillo de su suéter regido color lila, su celular comenzando a marcar los números, en eso ...alguien le arrebata el aparato.

-Se puede saber porque tanto escandalo Bitch-chan.—Dice el muchacho de cabello rojizo que llevaba puesto un sobrero.

-¿Eh? ¿Me dijistes Bitch-chan...?—No entendía nada.

-No te sientas especial.—Sonríe con un leve risita y con esa mirada que suele usar.

-¿Estabas vivo?—Comienza a reaccionar mirando al muchacho.

-¿Porque no lo estaría Bitch-chan?.Se levanta para sentarse estirando su pierna izquierda y la derecha la dobla para poner su mano en su rodilla, al parece no le quitaba la mirada de encima que la veía de arriba y abajo su aspecto de ella joven.

-¿Sucede algo?—Le pregunta porque no la dejaba de mirar.

-Suspira.—Tanto que pienso y me imagino que ni de casualidad te tomaría, no seria nada divertido.—Se sonroja por la respuesta no esperaba algo así, pero luego capto el mensaje, algo que la ofendió por una razón.

-Laito, ¿Que es todo este alboroto?—Voltea y mira que atrás de ella estaba un muchacho de cabello negro.

-Me lo preguntas a mí... Yo no se nada.—Responde.

-¿Y tú eres?—Le pregunta con una mirada fría.

-Lilium Hiroshi...Mi madre me dijo que vivirá aquí.

-Lilium...—Dijo en un tono bajo , para en unos segundo acomodarse los anteojos.—Si, recuerdo que dijeron que habría una invitada que tendremos viviendo con nosotros.—Dice.—Venga por aquí.

-Si.—Responde.

En unos minutos mas tarde...estaba lilium sentada en sofá sentada a lado de Laito, que estaba a su lado derecho y Reiji sentado en uno de los sofás.—Disculpe por no recibirla como se debe, pero no sabíamos que día llegaría.

-No pasa nada.—Responde la joven.

-¿Al parecer tenemos a una humana?—Dijo la voz de Ayato, haciéndose presente sentándose a lado de lilium del lado izquierdo.

-Tiene un aroma muy dulce y también a rosas.—Aparece tras de ella, Kanato.

-Veo que contigo nunca tendremos sed. —Dijo Ayato, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿De que habla?

-¿Y porqué tanto respeto a una humana insificante?—Dice Ayato.

-Esa persona dijo "No se atrevan a tocarla, tratenla con respeto y ni se les ocurra matarla"

-Eso significa que es una novia sacrificada.—Dijo

kanato.

-¿Novia?

-Pues si es una novia , no cuenten conmigo no tengo malos gustos, prefiero tomar la sangre Bitch-chan , que la de ella, solo de imaginarmelo me pondre como un cerdo ,debe estar su sangre lleno de grasa.

-Sale una rodilla en los labios del mayor.—Deberás acostumbrarte a su sangre.

-¿Porque?—Contesta serios ello usual.

-Esta mujer no vino para ser novia si no para convertirse en tu esposa.—Los cuatros hermanos estaban sorprendidos al escuchar esas palabras "Laito Sakamaki" Comprometido esto debía ser una burla ya que no parecía gracia, bueno para dos de los trillizos si pero para el del sombrero no y ma separa Lilium , no estaba enterada de nada.

-Esto es una broma...

-No...esa persona lo confirmó por teléfono, Laito, esta comprometido, le guste o no ya esta decidido ni que se atreva a beber ni una gota de Yui.

-¿Quien rayos le dio el derecho de decidir mi vida?—Dijo furioso.

-Se acomoda los anteojos Reiji.—Es un trató que hicieron esa persona con el padre de ella, si cualquier cosa no aceptas casarte o algo por estilo intentas matarla, habrá consecuencias de los actos, al parecer con quien hizo éste compromiso no es cualquier persona, y si entera que intentas hacer algo, no le gustara y creemelo no hará consecuencias.

-Como si me importara.

-Eso significa que acaba la vida sexual de Laito.—Se empieza a a burlar Ayato de su trillizo que lo miraba molesto.

-Puede seguir con su vida ,pero nada de beber sangre de otra mujeres, sólo de su futura mujer puede beber, como la trate sera pobre a de Laito, mientras no la mate , todo bien y se realize la boda.—Dice Reiji.

-¿Dormirá en la misma habitación que el pervertido?—Pregunto Subaru con los brazos cruzados.

-Por el momento...la señorita hiroshi, dormirá en una habitación apartada que estará a lado de Yui, cuando se casen , compartirán la misma habitación. —Responde Reiji.

-Ocupara toda la cama...—Dijo Laito , con un tono bajo de voz , pero pudo escucharlo lilium, que agacho la cabeza, a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea que su padre la haya comprometido , pero debía obedecer lo que ya estaba hecho aunque, le hubiera gustado que su pareja fuera amable y que intentarán llevarse bien, pero el tenia problema de tratarla ya que cada vez que la veía la miraba con repulsión todo por su físico, para ella nunca fue un problema se amaba como era, pero no muchos no les agradaba las chicas de cuerpo robusto, en su antigua escuela la molestaban mucho , pero ella sonreía haciéndose la fuerte aunque por dentro lloraba porque la gente era cruel.

-Bueno señorita hiroshi, Yui la acompañara en su habitación que debe esperarla afuera de la sala de espera.

-Gracias y como permiso.—Se pone de pie y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta , que toma la manija y a gira la se abre y se retira, cerrando la puerta.

-Pues no esta mal la panqueque.—Dice Ayato.

-Callate.

-Su olor a rosas están exquisito que mala suerte que no podemos probar de ella.—Dijo Kanato.

-Si , quieres te la regaló.

-No se dan cuenta que a laito, sólo le interesa las chicas de físicos muy esculturales.—Hablo Subaru.

-Exacto, es evidente que las chicas de gran cuerpo son mejores, que puede tener de bueno una chica regordeta.

-Solo vez lo de afuera de ver lo de adentro.—Dice Subaru algo molesto.

-Si tanto te agrada te la doy con mucho gusto.

-Acepto con gusto.

-Laito , debes tomar enserio el compromiso.—Dijo Reiji.

-Pues solo diré una cosa nunca la aceptare, ni como mi prometida ni nada, ni crea que la trataré bien, porqué conmigo vivirá un infierno por arruinarme mi vida.—Se desaparece Y los cinco se quedan en silencio.

-Es la primera vez que traen una novia así.—Comenta Ayato.

-Ahora que se fue, puedo decir que esa persona dijo.—Dijo Reiji, que los cuatro pusieron una mirada seria.

-No hay ningún trató que hizo esa persona.

-¿Enserio?—Dijo Kanato.

-¿Y porque dijeron algo así?—Pregunto curioso Subaru.

-Es un escarmiento que le quiere dar una alguien con el permiso de esa persona y les prestaron a su hija para darle ese castigo a Laito.

-Ya me imaginó la cara de Laito.—Dijo Ayato.—¿Cuando se entere que no es verdad?

-Ni pienses abrir la boca.—Le dijo Shu.

-No lo haré.

-¿Cuanto tiempo se quedara?—Pregunta Kanato.

-Hasta que Laito, obtenga un gran escarmiento debo dar todo detalle del desarrollo de su actitud, hay una persona que le preocupa su comportamiento.

-¿Alguien esta preocupado de Laito?—Dice sorprendido Ayato.

-No solo quiere que obtenga un escarmiento si no que se le quite esa vida que tiene.—Les comenta, quedan algo curiosos de quien sera la persona que se preocupa de laito.

A lo mas lejos en las cuidad de Inglaterra...

Pájaros volando en un invernadero lleno de flores venenosas, donde era cultivados por una bella mujer de cabello largo que peinaba una cola de caballo baja.

-Señorita-Riu...—En eso aparece un mayordomo joven alto y de cabello oscuro.

-Dime Yuki...—Mientras plantanba sus flores.

-La señorita-lilium, llego a la casa Sakamaki.

-Perfecto...—Se detiene lo que esta haciendo quitándose los guantes de sus manos.

-¿Piensa que fue una gran idea?

-Yuki...¿cuando me arrepentido de algo?—Lo mira con una sonrisa traviesa y mirándolo con ese ojo rojo y el otro amarillo que fue tapado por su flequillo.

-Nunca mi señora...—Responde.

-Si mi plan fracasa, el que obtendrá sufrimiento no seré yo...

-¿Y quien sera que sufra?

-Camina para salir del invernadero pasando un lado del hombre que la sigue , donde se dirige la mujer a la sala principal, dónde se acerca a un tablero de damas.—No te lo diré, primero veremos como el caballero , reacciona, si todo sale como yo lo planee, habré ganado.

-Y si no...

-Entonces jugaré mi siguientes movimientos que tengo muy planeados bajo la manga.—Dice muy segura de si misma.—Hasta que uno caiga.—Mira con detalle las figuras.—Solo esperó que lilium, sea una buena damisella y le muestre a Laito que la belleza no es todo en esta vida.—Mueve una pieza.

Notas de autora:

Hola a todas espero que les haya gustado antes que nada esta historia se me ocurrió al ver un manga de pochamina ,㈴5hermosa historia quien no la visto,casi la persona es igual a la protagonista,dulce como las fresas㇮7 o como la miel㈳8ㇱ5 la verdad los fanfics que leído la protagonista de anime es acuerpada y tiene una gran belleza , no se si haya unas historia que la protagonista de anime sea de cuerpo robusto ㈳5 ya que ella también son hermosas es por eso que cree una historia donde la protagonista sean las chicas de cuerpo robusto ya que en mi pasado fui gordita ㈴2 y quien no lo bueno por eso cree este que espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
